


Tonight and the Rest of My Life

by Decima_Cousland



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Making Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decima_Cousland/pseuds/Decima_Cousland
Summary: Cole dreams of the awful night Lord Seeker Lambert confronted him with a terrifying truth. Or was it the truth? Can love heal old wounds?





	Tonight and the Rest of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story briefly mentions a scene that occurs at the end of the book, "Asunder," by David Gaider. If you love Cole and haven't read it, go treat yourself. :-)

Cole could feel his heart pounding in his ears. 

_"Have to get away! Disappear! I can't..."_

Fingers tightened around his neck, lifting him from the ground as he struggled helplessly. 

Lambert’s eyes were lit with savage satisfaction as he spoke. 

“You’re _not_ real.” 

The truth of the words washed over Cole with an icy chill. He was choking! He couldn’t breathe, but still the words repeated, echoing in his mind. 

_You’re not real._

_You’re not real._

_You’re not real._

His body shook. He couldn’t escape! His limbs trembled with the effort to run, yet wouldn’t move! 

_You’re not real._

_You’re not real._

_You’re not real._

He was screaming, tears falling down his face as he tried to drown out the sound. 

“Cole?” 

It was a different voice. Softer. Gentle. Familiar.

He felt a warm hand cup his face, and he opened his eyes shaking.

He looked around in a panic. He was in a dark room. His breath felt jagged in his throat, burning with every breath he took. 

He heard the soft voice again. 

“Cole?” 

He tried to focus his eyes. Where was he? Where was Lambert?

Then he saw her. Lying so close to him he could feel her breath brush over his skin. 

“Evie?” 

Her hand caressed his face, brushing the hair from his eyes. 

She looked worried. “Another nightmare?”

He nodded, choking on the sob that was desperately trying to escape him. 

“Cole, look at me.” 

He did. Trying to focus on her gentle gaze, as tears escaped the corners of his eyes. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d had a nightmare in her presence. In the days after confronting the Templar responsible for the real Cole’s death, his newly found sleep had often been plagued with nighttime horrors. Some memories were his own. Some were the boy’s whose life he adopted. 

Even then, Evie had been his comfort. Talking him through the pain. Taking his hand, or holding him while he cried, shook, or screamed. She had been the friend he didn’t believe he could have. 

_You’re not real._

The echo of the Lord Seeker’s words hit him as hard as the blows he’d experienced that awful night. He _wasn’t_ real. He was just a spirit pretending to be a man. And seeing the lovely young woman lying before him made that truth only that much more agonizing.

“Why do you stay with me?” He asked, his voice was pitched and anxious.

She caressed his face. “Because I love you.” 

“You love someone who is dead. I’m not real! I’m just a ghost that haunts you with his face.” 

“No. I love _you_. Compassion. Cole. My miracle.” Her voice was thick with emotion, her eyes shining in the moonlight. She wrapped herself around his trembling frame. “I didn’t know wholeness, or peace, until I knew _you_.” 

He buried his face into her hair as she held him. He breathed deep, finding a flicker of hope in the scent that was hers alone. “But I’m a demon! How can you be sure I’m not compelling you to feel that way?”

She pulled back, looking into his eyes as her hands cupped his face. “I am _more_ me because of you, not less. How could that be a compulsion or a spell?” 

He shook his head, not knowing. Not _wanting_ to know. 

A small smile formed on the gentle curve of her lips. “We’ve grown together, you and I. And each of those moments has bound me to you. But not because of magic, but because of the goodness that _is_ you.” 

He pulled her tight to his chest, the softness of her body, molding to the muscled plains of his own. Her essence pulled at him, wrapping itself gently around what ever made him, _him_ , and somehow making him more. His racing heart began to calm as he felt strength return to his limbs. 

“I want to believe that,” he whispered. 

When she pulled back to look deep into his eyes, her expression was so full of love and earnestness, it made his heart ache. “Then _do_!”

She closed the space between them, kissing him. Her mouth was soft and warm as it danced over his. He sighed with relief, her closeness somehow fighting back the waves of dread that coursed through him.

Her lips trailed from his, feeling like balm on the tear streaked skin of his cheeks. He let out a long sigh, the tension filling him releasing into the ether as he did so. Finally, the soft press of her lips settled under his jaw, the heat of her breath dancing over his skin as his hunger for her began to bloom.

Their breath was one. Long and languid. With each, the harshness of the nightmare was cleansed until the air around them fluttered soft and sweet, like a dream. He felt himself harden, her body calling to his in a song as enchanting and mesmerizing as any he’d ever heard in the Fade. She was so warm as she touched him. He felt as if he were floating as her fingers caressed over his skin, before gently removing their clothing. 

He placed hot kisses along the ridge of her shoulder, delighting in the softness of her skin. Then his mouth found its way to the column of her neck, once again reveling in the scent of her as his tongue tasted her.

It wasn't enough, so he moved to the valley between her breasts, paying homage to the beauty of her body. His fingers came to rest on one of the perfect globes, as his mouth came to suckle the other. The softness of her filling his palms as she arched into his touch. He wanted to memorize the sounds she made responding to his caress. Her delicate sighs. The sweetness of her moans.

She moved underneath him. Her body shifting and opening to him until her legs framed his narrow hips. His lips returned to hers, kissing her deeply as he pushed into her, her wet heat welcoming him as if returning home. They surged together, first like the tide, then finding a rhythm as natural as the beat of their hearts. 

The pleasure felt holy, like a prayer. A communion of two souls brought together as one. The feel of her skin under his fingertips. The warmth of her breath as she sighed into his mouth. Each moment joined her spirit to his. 

They moved together, the gentle ease of their union shimmering around them. He never wanted it to end, but instead to dwell here, inside her, inside their love, forever. His hands slid into her hair as he as he moved in her, the coolness of the silken tresses a delicious contrast to the warmth of her body. 

He could feel it, the pleasure that steadily grew within her, and as it did, that glimmering bliss radiated from her and into his own sweet rhapsody. Their movements remained languorous, however, as they reveled in each sigh, each press of flesh, and the euphoria each moment brought. 

But as the minutes passed, the joy they found in each other expanded, and before long Cole could feel the precipice of Evie’s orgasm approaching. It was gentle and unhurried, merely the natural reaction of their lovemaking. He felt the waves of it lapping gently at her consciousness, and beckoning seductively to his. With each roll of their hips the waves grew larger, threatening to overtake them. Over and over, the bliss repeatedly calling them into warm waters of ecstasy until it finally did, pulling them both under, into the undertow. His mouth drank deep of the sighs that escaped her lips as they peaked together as one. 

As the light of their union began to fade, Cole felt his heartbeat begin to slow. If he was a demon, he was the most fortunate demon in all Thedas. He had crossed into the realm of the physical world initially finding only confusion and pain. He would have never guessed it possible to experience the peace he felt laying in Evie’s arms. 

He pulled her into his chest, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck, their legs tangled together, her body warm and soothing against his own. 

_She is real. What I feel for her is real._

The thought gently billowed like a soft breeze in his mind. 

_And she loves me. And that love binds, builds, bolsters and buoys me. Lambert was wrong about everything. Wrong about the mages. Wrong about Rhys and Evangeline. And he was wrong about me._

“I _am_ real.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to all you amazing people who took the time to read, like, and comment on my previous posts. Thank you SO much! You have made a potentially terrifying experience so sweet and positive. A special shout out goes to the lovely Kaybubble who was so kind and encouraging on "I Feel You," and referred to Cole as a "Miracle," which I loved so much it wouldn't leave my head and made an appearance here.


End file.
